User talk:Lania Elderfire
__TOC__ WoH Would you mind relooking your vote on Word of Healing Monk? It is intended as a Prophecies healing build, rather than the Nightfall build you were referring to in your vote. I'd greatly appreciate it if you would. Thanks. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:22, 27 December 2006 (CST) Bad Builds Hi there, I noticed you had a list of bad Tested builds on your user page. I have something very similiar on mine, and was wondering if you'd like to look it over and tell me what you think. Thanks. - Krowman 20:25, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Heh you found a lot of "interesting" builds... I'll definately look at them... One in particular Competitive Annoyance made me laugh a little. :-) --Lania Elderfire 23:32, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::Thanks for the message. My biggest problems with that ZB build were its e-management and Hex Breaker. I know it's useful for keeping Shadow Prison sins away, but I thought it was a waste of attribute points. The different e-management in the Variants made me remove it though. There sure are a bunch of bad vetted builds, but we're slowly getting rid of them.:-) - Krowman 18:08, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::By the way, can both you post on the P/W ParaThumper please? I've never played a paragon before, though, being a Ranger ethusiast, I do have lots of experience with the thumper. As much as I enjoy bitching about the new build, I do see some advantage of the P/W. :::The thumper's main advantage would be a constant speed boost, pet damage, and 8% attack speed bonus. While these does add a very respectable amount of pressure, the more-than-doubled adrenaline gain cannot ignored either. Awe, in comparison to Bestial Mauling, provides a more surefire, though less constant daze. A difference which, I think, points favorably at the latter. In either case, Awe can be changed to both Bestial Mauling or Disrupting Lunge as some thumpers do, and as such, that particular skill slot should work in favor of the P/W. The damage skills, Bash, Crushing, are the same, and Mighty Blow can be considered too, especially since the -1 adrenaline with Go for the Eyes would make the adrenaline exactly right for Mighty Blow right after its use. Irresistable Blow is not as welcome a choice in the P/W, but, with the high critical damage of the hammer, and the general leetness of the skill itself, Go For The Eyes surely cannot be considered a bad option..? Not only does it help your ally thumper, it also adds considerably to your own DPS. :::Similarily, as Axe Thumpers are used, GftE synergizes very well with Critical Chop and the comparable high maximum damage of the Axe as well. :::The bar as it stands (my edit reverted by Rapta) is subpar, to be sure, but please, both of you, have check my(anon.) edit. The IP was 203. :::While the lack of speed buff, pet, and that 8% of damage makes the viabiity doubtable, the GftE, Hammer Bash, and, if you choose, Might Blow spam could be worth considering. -- Silk Weaker Rt/D Spiritual Scythe Your reason in the unfavoured vote here made me thinking so i have done a little change in it in the defensive way of it. Can you look at it now please? And the attack rate of it, i have 2 attack skills that are done in 3/4. This build is awesome, since it can deal 100dmg even to a warrior, atleast i had that :D --InfestedHydralisk 15:26, 4 January 2007 (CST) Kendo Hey! I do Kendo too! How long have you done it for? I've always thought that they ought to realize that a katana is a bastard sword, not some flimsy thing like it is in the game =/ --Silk Weaker "Is that all they use throughout the game?!" Hmm, to quote some user whom I forgot: "In fact, many people go through the entire game with the same build they used in Pre-Searing." I guess that answers your question eh? :D Entropy 02:15, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Hah, I actually remember someone who basically did that a while ago and we (People in my old guild) had to convice him that a skill bar filled with random skills won't work for higher end areas... which was THK at the time. I think people get too comfortable with their single skill set they've used forever... just like all the wammos that use mending all the time. --Lania Elderfire 02:19, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Meh, THK is urban legend, it's not so hard. I do it for fun! And really I can get by with a randomized skillbar as long as I'm actually specced into two or three attributes. For example I got my Monk/Ranger through the desert with Distracting Shot, Savage Shot, Concussion Shot, Charm Animal...you see where I'm going here? :) I guess though since I actually know what I'm doing I can afford to do that. Bad skillchoice is really only "bad" in a PUG or for new players like who you describe. ::Also, a Wammo without Mending isn't really your stereotypical Wammo...Mending is almost the core of the build I'd say. But you're right, people seem to not like experimenting and changing skills and attributes to try what works best. They just want "the best build" and go from there. Which is a pity really, it is part of the problem with the Builds section. But that's a whole different chocobo ><. Maybe if Presearing and other starting areas gave more skillchoice it would be better. Like in NF they improved it a lot. Entropy 02:25, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::Man I can't remember the last time I played with a PUG... I only play with 1 other person I know really well with heros only and we customize the builds to increase team synergy. PUGS just drive me nuts anymore, especially when I'm playing a monk... cause there are the wammos who think they are invincible and rush in and accidently aggro everything on radar... some eles that use water magic in PvE and they say "I'm a hydromancer STFU!!!"... The other monk or monks that spam heal party with no energy management and spam their energy bar or say he has no energy left... Rangers with random bow attack skills with no interrupts... assasins that try to tank and die... paragons with ineffective mish mash of random shouts... mesmers with an illusion only build and they say "I'm an illusionist!!"... Minion masters with level 14 bone horrors... and blah blah blah... I just keep going on and on lol. :::Yeah THK is easy but it's really tough with a PUG... I don't think I ever beaten it with a PUG. I've beaten it with a guild group, as well with a henchie only group. Haven't tried it with heros yet, but I bet it'll be fairly simple. One thing with builds is that I don't think I've ever taken a build from wiki and duplicated exactly on my characters... I always have variants of all kinds of builds in my template that I use. I think builds are more like suggenstions and proof of concept rather than concrete absolute character build. I also notice that most people don't read the skill descriptions either... which may hinder trying out new skills. --Lania Elderfire 02:42, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::I think the last time I did PUG was a for-fun through Dragon's Lair. Paragon with Heroes and we made the whole run, bonus and all, with no deaths. Restored my faith, a bit. But hehe, those examples are things I remember seeing all the time. "I'm casting Conjure Phantasm on Siege Wurm!" Lawl...lots of folks out there need to learn the basics of PvE methinks, like Natural Resistance and other commonsense stuff, before being run to higher end areas. Places like Fort Ranik or whatever you can get away with lame builds. ::::Tough you say? Meh, me friend User:Blastedt just did it the other day with a PUG. First try, did bonus and not a huge mess. He even had a Ranger on the team with uninfused, AL15 armor. ^^ So it's really meh at best. I do with hench all the time - I level up my pets there! With Heroes it should be a total breeze. Heh I like that mentality about builds, we have Variants sections but of course it never covers anything. A few builds on Wiki I have come close to using the same attribs and skills, but I always change this that or the other thing for personal preference. Like your standard Echo Nuker, I don't bother with Meteor Shower etc anymore, like to switch it up a bit, even try Dual Attunement Fire. :) So I think you're right, builds are more inspiration and proof of concept, except for maybe those special ones like Solo UW. Hmm I think folks read the skill descriptions, but they misinterpret them actually. ANet isn't best with being consistant and explaining things well. Entropy 02:53, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::I think he was infused, though. Meh. Oh, and we didn't do bonus. Once again, Meh. Meh!— Blastedt — 14:51, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::That's not what you told me >< Entropy 15:49, 20 January 2007 (CST) Mo/Me Inspired Smiter Hi, could you please review this build a second time and possibly rethink your vote? I wrote a lengthly response to your comments in the Talk page and I would appreciate if you would respond, even if it does not change your vote. As the userbox on my page says...I won't rest until I get a Smiting Monk build vetted. Entropy 14:48, 20 January 2007 (CST) unfavoured tag Please check what you are doing, seen what your edit did? :) — Skuld 18:22, 26 January 2007 (CST) :I guess I'm not entirely sure what was wrong with it, but did that fix the problem? --Lania Elderfire 18:29, 26 January 2007 (CST) Disclaimer Tell me what you make of this. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:50, 29 January 2007 (CST) new sig --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 23:05, 14 February 2007 (CST) Necro guide Thanks for that :) They're looking a little bare atm, i'll try to fill them in at some point, but you probably agree with me that no info is better than bad info — Skuld 04:53, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah some of that info was just stupid if not completely wrong and ineffective... like a Necro/Ele nuker... lol --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 10:49, 3 March 2007 (CST) Aggressive Hammer I implore you to take another look at that build, it's changed a bit since you cast your vote :) -Auron 09:46, 4 March 2007 (CST) Yes Why don't we just remove all builds which use conditions?, since conditions are sooo rubbish... Have you ever had daze on you? good luck with the conditions FTL attitude. 16px 15:25, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :I'm not saying conditions are useless, but relying so heavily on dazed is FTL, especially when a team mate can cast dismiss conditions, mend body + soul etc on you to get rid of it. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 17:48, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::"By a team mate" would mean having two monks on a team. I agree this is why my foxtails team has two monks, but most the disfavours on foxtails are because of this. thankfully most teams in ra/ta only have one monk with skills like dismis condits so daze him and your team wins. BTW it also uses bleeding and deep wound. 16px 18:28, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :::No, not necessarily 2 monks but maybe a monk and ritualist or a necro doing pressure/support. Most teams in RA or TA do only have 1 monk and no other auxillary support characters. The most effective TA teams have 2 pressure/support characters or just 1 pure healer and a pressure/support and 2 strong frontliners. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 19:10, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :::Its only really monks that use remove all condition skills in RA/TA. So your support characters cannot remove the daze on thier monk I whacked on because it is covered effectively, and the bonus of golden skull is the daze is most spamable, so if they do you try again when the support's mind is elsewhere or dead. Anyway I dont get what you point is every build has a certain build they would rather not see on the opposition, everybody has a weakness. Its unlikely that you target monk has an ally which can remove 3 conditions before you kill him, hope you finally get this 16px 19:19, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::::No the conditions are not spammable with golden skull/twisting fangs because of the energy cost and the recharge. 15 seconds is a long time to wait just to reapply a condition, and is long enough that it can be removed even if you cover it because your build doesn't have enough DPS for a spike. True, many monks in RA and TA are total newbs that die very easy... but that doesn't make your build good. If your build can kill skilled monks, or severely pressure them that their team dies then your build is good. But as it stands your build don't have enough energy to constantly spam the attacks. Also RA, along with CM and AB are just about the lowest pit in the "prestige" of PvP, which even if your build can win 10+ times in RA, it still doesn't make it good. Now can you please just end it here, and stop this pointless discussion and stop cluttering up my talk page--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 21:07, 12 March 2007 (CDT) HEY! sign my user page I want my builds deleted. 16px 11:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) GW:RFA Nomination Hey, if you want to nominate me, I can't think of a reason I would want to object.... so go right ahead. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Off to a Good Start Well, it is 3:25 am where I am, and as of now, I have 5 favored votes for Adminship (including your nomination which counts as a vote), Gem may change his vote shortly to favored, and my only unfavored is Solus... grr... now all I can do is cross my fingers and pray. Thanks for the nomination, I really appreciate it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Jaguar Build LOL, i'm not an "inflammatory user" okay? (calling me that could be considered a personal attack o.O) -Jagre 04:40, 19 March 2007 (CDT) my BUILD'S NOT STUPID! ...gosh! ~ch~ch~chakra-Jagre 07:45, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti change your statements. Why are you deleting my comments? Why are you deleteing my comments on Secondary professions for a Dervish and Elementist? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:37, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Bad advice. Attributes are much more wisely spent on things other than... Apply Poison. -Auron 02:40, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :How is it bad advice? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:41, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Auron you beat me to it, and Solus, auron just explained why it is bad. Also info about cautery signet and fridgid armor should be in the skills notes rather than in the guide, and VoS works with ANY IAS. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:42, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Just to clarify Auron's point, regardless of whether it actually was bad advice (I don't want to actually get involved) if Lania believed it was bad advice, policy backs up her decision to revert it at least once: (From GW:1RV) "An edit may introduce erroneous data, or give poor advice, and these should be removed." Just don't get into revert wars. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:43, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::see also User_talk:Skuld#secondary_professions_for_a_section-stub. they're both pretty trigger happy about that. i think it's PvParanoia. to much PvP, not enough cooperative play, and now they think we're all aginst them. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:45, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::PvP isn't cooperative play? last time I heard HA and GvG requires a lot of teamwork to beat the other team. Besides the info isn't that great for PvE either --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:48, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Not really, I just don't like bad advice to be put out, (unfortunantly) people do read those guides. — Skuld 02:47, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :We could go around promoting things like Mending Whammos (which do, in fact, win PvE; my whammo is proof of that). However, since anything works in PvE (not an insult; it's the truth), we should only promote what works best, not merely what "works." -Auron 02:49, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::This just seemed appropriate: [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:49, 28 March 2007 (CDT) You guys are really lost in Pve. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:50, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Haha, sure. — Skuld 02:51, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Oh yeh... because I've definitely never PvE'd in my life. If you haven't read my rant about PvE, you should, but I'll summarize here; GW is rated T for teen. Teen = 13 year olds. 13 year olds cannot be expected to make incredible builds, so requiring incredible builds to win PvE would be stupid on ANet's part. So, they make PvE winnable by Warriors with Energy Surge and the like; all marketing. However, it's still stupid to allocate attribute points poorly when they could be better used. Just because the bar is set lower doesn't mean the quality of builds has to be. -Auron 02:54, 28 March 2007 (CDT) That's completely off the topic. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:57, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :If you want to keep telling yourself that we don't know PvE, keep at it. It doesn't change the truth. -Auron 02:58, 28 March 2007 (CDT) PvP>PvE anyway in terms of the learning curve... anyone knows that. After 2000+ hours, even if I'm great in PvE I'm still a "flaming noob" in PvP after many GvG matches, and a handful of HA matches.--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 03:01, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Which has what to do with it? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 03:04, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Meaning PvE is flaming easy. Saying that we are really lost in PvE is almost violating GW:NPA. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 03:05, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::now now. flaming tempers is not a useful skill. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:06, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::"flaming noob" was a reference to my PvP experience compared to Defiant Element's PvP experience. He's just so modest about his uber pvp skillz :-) --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 10:06, 28 March 2007 (CDT) I don't get you, you delete my suggestions yet in talkpages say stupid things like this ; "It's pretty important in PvP to prevent BoA assasins using shadow prison on you for a spike, but also for diversion to a lesser extent IMO. But yeah, it's pretty situational --Lania Elderfire 16:02, 28 March 2007 (CDT)". Hex breaker on a paragon to prevent Boa sins and diversion? Lol. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 00:41, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Um, ok, whatever Solus... your "suggestions" merely sucked and as you can see I am not alone in thinking that hex breaker is useful. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 18:44, 31 March 2007 (CDT) User:Defiant Elements/Build Collaboration In case you're interested. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:04, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Cancer Hey Lania, I think it's really cool that you're studying to be a Cancer "lab rat." Are you specializing in breast cancer research? - Krowman (talk • ) 00:20, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :That's the plan, Right now I'm studying breast cancer bone metastasis which is also my thesis project. For my project I'm looking at various growth factors and cytokines such as Vascular Endothelial growth factor, cyclooxynase2, RANKL, vitamin D, and osteoprotegrin. After I get my masters I'm planning on moving to Albuquerque, NM because they have the nation's top 50 cancer research and treatment center in UNM, and it's really pretty there too :-) --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:39, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Cool, cool. Why not DCA though? (Dichloroacetate) It can cause regressions in cancer in vitro. It is also very cheap to produce, and since it cannot be patented, it could be used to treat many people around the world who cannot afford more expensive treatments? There's an article in New Scientist you can read for more info, if you'd like. Here it is for you http://www.newscientist.com/article.ns?id=dn10971. It's really interesting to think that mutations may not necessarily be at the root of cancer. - Krowman (talk • ) 02:21, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::Hmmm, sounds like an apoptosis sensitizer. Interesting, but unfortunately I can't really do any reasearch with dicholoroacetate because it sounds like it is already starting to enter human trials with the drug for cancer treatment already, and our university isn't equipped for human trials or drug research. So basically my research is about trying to figure out how breast cancer moves to the bone, rather than trying to find a drug that stops it from moving... but in trying to figure out how it moves or metastasizes, a new molecular target may arise that can be inhibited with a drug. :::Also about DCA, even though the preliminary results are promising, there really isn't enough data to really suggest that it will be efficacious in human subjects. In vitro, and in vivo animal models with other drugs have shown promising results before but ended up with disappointing results once the drug trials reach the 2nd and 3rd phase of testing. One of the examples were the angiogenesis inhibitors which seemed very powerful in in vivo mouse studies but in human subjects the results were mixed at best, and for many patients the effect of the drug was negligible. The problem is that cancer cells have very unstable genomes, which allow for very high mutation rates, which leads to different genetic recombination and one of those recombinations can lead to drug resistance. If DCA can reverse drug resistance by sensitizing cancer cells to apoptosis and cell death, a combination therapy with DCA and other common drugs like taxol, anthracyclanes, and anti-metabolites might end up being a pretty effective therapy. But it hasn't been shown that DCA can do that yet, and if resistance to DCA can develop or not. Right now though, targeted drugs seem to be getting the most interest by pharmaceutical companies, and one drug called Imatinib is efficacious in 95% of the patients who have Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia but it is useless on other cancer types. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:49, 2 April 2007 (CDT) BuildWiki Lives! Well, although the fight isn't lost here, I am notifying anyone who was involved in my Collaboration program about this site: http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=Main_Page. User:Gcardinal took all of the existing templates and builds and transferred them onto a new site which is essentially buildwiki. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) SoW Results Congrats! You are currently in fifth place! See the Results sections of the SoW to learn more about votes to learn how you can improve your score! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:06, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC)